1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for removing an electrical component from contact with a substrate. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus integratable with a socket connector assembly for extracting an electrical component from the socket connector assembly.
2. Brief Description of Earlier Developments
Socket connector assemblies help secure electrical components, such as integrated circuit (IC) chips, to substrates. An array of pins typically extend from the electrical components. The pins can have any arrangement, including a standard pin grid array (PGA) or an interstitial pin grid array (PZA).
One such socket connector assembly is a low insertion force (LIF) assembly. In a LIF assembly, an array of press-fit sockets reside in openings in the insulator housing. The placement of the sockets corresponds to the locations of the pins on the electrical component. The pins of the electrical component are inserted into the sockets for mating. While offering low insertion forces, these assemblies require an extraction force to remove the electrical component from the socket assembly. The force required to extract the electrical component from the socket increases as the number of pins on the electrical component increases.
In order to remove the electrical component from the LIF assembly, current techniques require a separate extraction tool. The special tool grasps the edges of the electrical component for extraction. The use of the extraction tool has several potential disadvantages. First, the user must have the special extraction tool available. Second, the forces imposed on the edges of the electrical component by the tool may damage the electrical component.
Clearly, there is room for improvement in the art.